LEB:PC:Blehn Dir (CrimsonFlameWielder)
Summary See the PC Stat Block template for assistance. |Action=Standard |Keywords=Weapon |Recharge=at-will |Power Description='Target:' One creature. +11 vs AC, 1d10+11 damage Additional Effects: *+2 to damage rolls while bloodied - Blood Fury *+2 to damage rolls against an enemy that has 2+ of Blehn's allies next to it - Pack Attack *+5 to damage rolls against a prone target - Headsman's Chop *+1d6 damage against enemies at maximum hit points - Weapon Feature}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Weapon |Power Description='Target:' One creature +9 vs AC, 1d10+5 damage Additional Effects: *+2 to damage rolls while bloodied - Blood Fury}} |Action=Free Action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description='Requirement:' Must be wielding two melee weapons. Trigger: Blehn hits with a melee basic attack on his turn. Target: One creature. +11 vs AC (off-hand weapon), 1d10+11 damage Special: Blehn can use this power only once per round. Additional Effects: *+2 to damage rolls while bloodied - Blood Fury *+2 to damage rolls against an enemy that has 2+ of Blehn's allies next to it - Pack Attack *+5 to damage rolls against a prone target - Headsman's Chop *+1d6 damage against enemies at maximum hit points - Weapon Feature }} |Action=No Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Fear, Martial, Primal |Power Description='Trigger:' Blehn hits an enemy with a charge attack. Effect: The enemy Blehn hits takes 1d6 extra damage from the triggering attack, and then Blehn makes the following attack: Target: Each enemy in the burst Attack: Close burst 2; +7 vs Will Hit: Blehn pushes the target up to 2 squares. The target takes a -2 penalty to attack rolls until the end of Blehn's next turn.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Primal |Power Description=Close burst 5 Target:'''Blehn and each ally in the burst '''Effect: Until the end of the encounter, each target ignores difficult terrain and gains a +2 power bonus to speed.}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Strength=12 (+3) |Constitution=14 (+4) |Dexterity=21 (+7) |Intelligence=10 (+2) |Wisdom=13 (+3) |Charisma=8 (+1) |Speed=7 |Skills=Acrobatics +11, Athletics +7, Endurance +3, Intimidate +3, Nature +10, Perception +10, Stealth +11, Thievery 6 |Feats=Weapon Proficiency (Double axe), Headsman's Chop, Cunning Stalker |Equipment=Challenge-Seeking Double axe +2, Iron Armbands of Power (heroic tier), Bestial Hide Armor +1, Amulet of Protection +1, Longbow, Adventurer's Kit, Climber's Kit, Arrows (60); 3gp}} Character Information Background Blehn Dir was born twenty two years ago in the lands of Droaam. His family, like many gnoll families of Droaam, are part of the Gnoll Brotherhood, a conglomeration of gnoll families that work as mercenaries and offer their services to any of the warlords (or anyone else who can afford to pay for them), though they refuse to fight anyone else who is a part of the Gnoll Brotherhood, regardless of which warlord or personage has hired them. Blehn Dir's family is a clan of especially civilized gnolls, mostly due to their constant contacts and contracts with representatives of House Thrashk. In fact, most if not all of the Blehn clan spends at least a year or two working directly for House Thrashk. From a young age, Blehn Dir and his brother Blehn Din were taught all about the hunt, the lay of the land, and how to fight. At least half of these lessons came directly from trackers of House Thrashk under the supervision of their father, Blehn Did. Blehn Dir and his brother are always playing hunting games (one acting as predator, the other as prey) when they can both be found at home. Blehn Din was always the better at acting as prey, as his ability to remain silent, hide in the most unlikely of spots, and move like the wind were unrivaled in his clan. On the other hand, Blehn Dir was always his brother's superior when it came to straight up physical combat, and his eyes tend to be more keen than that of his brother, in part due to having been the 'predator' in most of their 'hunts'. A few years back, a tough old half-orc by the name of Korpus (an unMarked member of House Thrashk) paid a visit to the Blehn clan asking for mercenaries to tag along on an expedition to a lost mithril mine, said to be found somewhere in the grey wastes of the Mournland. Blehn Din went along with the expedition to make his fortune and fame (at least in his clan and as part of the Gnoll Brotherhood), but never came back. The next two years went by rather quickly for Blehn Dir, as he found membership in a specialized clan of hunters within the Gnoll Brotherhood who called themselves the Iron Wolves. The Iron Wolves thought of themselves as the epitome of the warrior. As part of the Iron Wolves, a member had to prove their bravery, tenacity, and stoicism in the face of pain and adversity. They hone their senses beyond that of even normal gnoll kind. They fought. A lot. Focus was on quick guerilla-style tactics of running ambush attacks and pack hunting, embracing their love of conflict and bloodlust. When not fighting, the Iron Wolves train themselves to become one with their surroundings, learning everything from the personalities of wild animals to the location of special herbs. Many times, this involved the climbing of a cliff, or tree, or waiting ever so quietly and patiently a short distance from some animals den. Sometimes it involved the tracking down of a certain animal that didn't live in dens (this was one of Blehn's favorite non-combat activities). It is also with the Iron Wolves that Blehn Dir learned about Dol Dorn, the god of courage and physical prowess, duty, and war. Training with the Iron Wolves was the best two years of Blehn Dir's life. Six months ago, a messenger from House Thrashk arrived in Droaam with a package. The package contained several unrecognized items (a long shafted weapon with axes on either end, a pair of arm bands forged from a red iron, and a set of worked hides stitched into an amazingly stong and supple piece of armor). This messenger said that these items had belonged to his brother, Blehn Din, and were found laying on the ground shortly after the group entered the Mournland. The party Blehn Din was with was said to have searched for him (and/or a body) but nothing other than his equipment was ever found. Taking a temporary leave of absence from the Iron Wolves, Blehn equiped himself with his brother's items and set out to find his brother. He has traveled the many leagues and miles to Sharn to find himself a party that would be willing to travel within the Mournland with him. Blehn Dir was brave, but even he knew that traveling within the Mournlands alone would be suicide. Now he seeks out worthy 'packmates' for his journey. Once he has found them, he can find Korpus and get details on where his brother's items were found. Then he can find his brother. Appearance Blehn Dir has the same basic features that are prominent in the Gnoll populations of Droaam. Hyena-like facial features including the long snout and extended canine teeth, red beady eyes, and a main of tough black fur that sprouts from the top of his head and courses down his back. The rest of him is covered in slightly less coarse black fur that looks as though it has never been brushed or groomed more than what would naturallly occur when one is swimming or walking through the rain. Age: 22 Gender: Male Height: 7'4" Weight: 290 lbs. Personality Alignment: Unaligned Like most Gnolls, Blehn Dir's eyes constantly shift back and forth to the things around him and he can sometimes be seen to sniff the air. His posture is generally hunched, and more often than not, he is on the balls of his feet, ready to pounce or retreat in any given situation. Although he is just as feral-looking as other Gnolls, he is not, however, evil for the sake of being evil, unlike the majority of his kin. He did come from Droaam, but he doesn't worship the Dark Six. In fact, most of his prayers go to Dol Dorn. Blehn Dir revels in contests and in combat. In fact, he can often be heard to let out a high pitched yelping laughter as he rushes in to join the fray of any physical activity. When on the job, and on the trail of someone or something, he can be unsettlingly quiet. Hooks * Blehn Dir seeks out clues to his brother's wherabouts. Last known location was the Mournlands. Where in the Mournlands his brother can be found is a question for Korpus, an old half-orc and veteran member of House Thrashk who took his brother there. But where is Korpus, and what will Blehn Dir need to do to find him? * The Gnoll Brotherhood: Mercenaries for higher, but loyal to a fault. What will Blehn Dir do if he is tasked with something that pits him against another member of the Brotherhood? What if their hired goals clash? Kicker Blehn Din is missing. He was last seen in the Mournlands. Now Blehn Dir seeks him out. Equipment Coins: 3gp Encumbrance: 93 lbs Normal Load: 120lbs Heavy Load: 240lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600lbs Math Attributes See the Attributes template for assistance. Attacks See the Attack template for assistance. Defenses See the Defenses template for assistance. Senses and Reactions See the Senses template for assistance. Senses: Low-light Vision Health See the Health template for assistance. Surges per day: 9 (7 class, +2 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 7 Racial Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Gnoll (Dragon 367) *Size: Medium *Speed: 7 squares *Vision: Low-light *Languages: Common, Goblin *Skill Bonuses: +2 Intimidate, +2 Perception *Blood Fury: While bloodied, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls. This increases to +4 at 21st level. *Ferocious Charge: You can use ferocious charge as an encounter power (see summary above for details). *Pack Attack: You deal an extra 2 damage on melee attacks against an enemy that has two or more of your allies adjacent to it. Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. Ranger (Scout) (Heroes of the Forgotten Kingdoms) *'Aspects of the Wild (Scout)': **'Level 1': You gain two Aspects of the Wild of your choice from the Ranger (Scout) Aspects of the Wild list. ***Aspect of the Charging Ram (see summary above for details) ***Aspect of the Pack Wolf (see summary above for details) **Level 7: You gain one additional aspect of the wild. ***(not yet chosen) **Level 17: You gain one additional aspect of the wild. ***(not yet chosen) *'Attack Finesse': When you make a melee basic attack, you can use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier for the attack roll and the damage roll. *'Dual Weapon Attack': You gain the dual weapon attack power (see summary above for details) *'Power Strike': You gain the power strike power (see summary above for details) *'Ranger Wilderness Knacks' **'Level 1': You gain two Wilderness Knacks of your choice from the Ranger (Scout) Wilderness Knacks list. ***Ambush Expertise: Whenever you make a Stealth check, each ally within 10 squares of you gains a +2 bonus to his or her next Stealth check before the end of your next turn. ***Mountain Guide: Whenever you succeed on an Athletics check to climb, you reduce the DC of that climb by 2 for your allies until the end of the encounter. Only allies who see you make the climb gain this benefit. **'Level 4': You gain one additional wilderness knack. ***'Wilderness Tracker': During a short rest, you can make a Perception check (DC determined by the DM) to inspect the area around you. this area can be as large as 10 squares on a side. If your check succeeds, you determine the number and nature of the creatures that have moved through the area in the past 24 hours. You ascertain when and where they entered the area, as well as when and where they left. *'Two-Weapon Style': Choose between Flashing Blade Mastery and Spinning Axe Mastery. **'Spinning Axe Mastery': You gain a +2 bonus to weapon damage rolls while you wield an axe in your off hand. Feats List level taken and link to the source. * 1st: Weapon Proficiency (Double Axe) /(secondary end) * 2nd: Headsman's Chop * 4th: Cunning Stalker Background and Theme Background: Droaam: +2 Nature Theme: Iron Wolf Warrior: *Level 1: Iron Wolf Charge (encounter power, see summary above for details) *Level 5: You gain a +2 power bonus to Nature checks and Perception checks. *Level 10: When an enemy drops you below 1 hit point, you can make a basic attack against that enemy as a free action immediately before you begin dying. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin See the Skills template for assistance. Powers See the Power to Hit Summary and the Power to Hit templates for assistance. |Power02= }} Tracking Money +100 gp starting gold +312 gp 1/5 cost of lvl 1, 2, and 3 magic items -------- 412 gp -360 gp Amulet of Protection +1 -------- 052 gp -030 gp Longbow -------- 022 gp -015 gp Adventurer's Kit -------- 007 gp -002 gp Climber's Kit -------- 005 gp -002 gp Arrows (30) x 2 (1 gp/30 arrows) -------- 003 gp left over. Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1: Parcel lvl+2 ** Bestial Hide Armor +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+4 ** Challenge-Seeking Double axe +2 * Level 3: Parcel lvl+3 ** Iron Armbands of Power (Heroic Tier) XP Keep track of XP gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Initial XP for starting at lvl 4: * 3750 XP Total XP: 3750 Changes List changed here * 3July2012: Created Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from User 1 Approval 2 Approval from User 2 Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 3750 xp by User 1 and User 2User:User2 Category:LEB Category:LEB:Requesting Approval Category:LEB:Gnoll Category:LEB:Ranger Category:LEB:Iron Wolf Warrior Category:LEB:Droaam Category:LEB:Scout